<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[潤雅潤] 地図にない明日で by celeryboar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400324">[潤雅潤] 地図にない明日で</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeryboar/pseuds/celeryboar'>celeryboar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>快樂鵝舍扭蛋 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeryboar/pseuds/celeryboar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2020 相葉雅紀慶生企劃【快樂鵝舍扭蛋】</p>
<p>▮阿馨：現實向/低潮期/開車兜風/看日出</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>快樂鵝舍扭蛋 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[潤雅潤] 地図にない明日で</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「小潤，上車。帶你去個地方。」停在眼前的車降下車窗，露出那張即使疲憊笑容依舊溫暖的臉龐。<br/>
「等一下還要跟英國那邊做最終確認，雅紀先回去吧。」松本皺起眉，一如以往每次演唱會首演前的憂心忡忡。<br/>
相葉向跟在松本身後的工作人員投以徵詢的眼神，對方原先如臨大敵的樣子立即放鬆下來，微微點頭並露出得到救贖的神情。<br/>
「工作人員的大家會處理好的，對吧？」<br/>
「是嗎⋯⋯」松本狐疑地轉頭，工作人員換上僵硬的笑容表示絕對會在等等的視訊會議上針對每個細節重覆再進行確認，身為演唱會主角之一的松本總監請先返家休養生息——或做任何需要離開東京巨蛋的事情都好。<br/>
「潤現在要做的，」駕駛座上的相葉伸長了手，打開另一側的車門。「或許是學習信任一起工作的夥伴。」</p>
<p>松本當然有一百句話能夠堵回去，他可是以麻煩難搞著稱的松本潤，要他在休團前最後一場演唱會前蹺掉最終會議根本是天方夜譚。就算委託的是承辦北京奧運開閉幕式的團隊，他也無法真正的放下心來。沒有百分之百符合自己的想像之於他等同妥協了事，尤其2020年以來他讓步跟後退的底限大概已經超過他三輩子的份量。<br/>
但才欲啟齒，有損他鐵血形象的哈欠險點脫口而出——諒他向來自豪精力旺盛，也敵不過這一個月來每天只睡兩小時的操勞。松本只好頂著戀人半強迫的眼神與下屬的殷殷期盼下，嘆了口氣坐上相葉的賓士車。</p>
<p>「要帶我去哪裡？」夜深得已經接近清晨，饒是夜生活一向繁華的東京也顯得寂冷，是黎明前最黑暗的時刻。整天靠著腎上腺素維繫的精神，也隨巨蛋場館在後視鏡中遠去消逝而迅速萎靡。<br/>
松本仰躺在前座夢囈一般地詢問，眼皮勉強地想撐開一條縫隙看清飛逝而過的公路指示牌。<br/>
「小潤睡覺。」眼見公路上人車寥寥，惟有街燈閃爍，相葉催下油門，平穩地提升速度駕駛在限制邊緣，一邊眼明手快地將松本臉上的眼鏡摘下，置於前座的台前，再把毛毯從後座扯過，拋向已昏昏欲睡的松本。</p>
<p>「嗯⋯⋯還有把暖氣調高。」<br/>
「好——」<br/>
哭笑不得地遵從戀人的指令，沒一會輕微的鼾聲便如他預期地響起。望著松本長而濃密的睫毛也遮不住的深色眼袋，相葉將明天演唱會的歌單經由車內音響播放，希望多少能幫助到不像其他團員有完整練習時間的松本記憶起全部的歌曲。儘管用心良苦，但如果對方清醒著的話大概會笑著要他先擔心自己。</p>
<p>小聲跟唱著自己該負責的樂句，相葉後知後覺地擔心起這樣的一時衝動是否會有什麼後果。但他的戀人，雖然表現出萬夫莫敵的樣子，身體畢竟不是鐵打的，怎麼承受得了在又一個通宵的會議結束後，進行總彩排與正式演出。<br/>
為了在有限的時間裡完成最多的事、留下最璀璨的身影，他們五人都把自己、和身邊的人逼到了心理與身體上的極限。明天以後這瘋狂的十二月或許會成為絕佳談資，但在天明之前他想讓他們短暫地下個班。</p>
<p>前往九十九里濱的路途並不是太遠，一個小時出頭便能看到通往目的地的指標。相葉放緩車速，任由自己沉浸在窗外遼闊的海岸線美景之中，回到家鄉千葉總令他打從心底放鬆下來；而遠離了東京的光害，夜幕逐漸褪去的天空依稀可見星子閃爍。<br/>
意識到座車停止，淺眠的松本發出迷糊的聲音換了個姿勢，將身體轉向駕駛座。<br/>
「潤，我們到了。」相葉揉揉他垂落於額前的柔軟瀏海，輕聲喚醒戀人。<br/>
「哪裡⋯⋯」松本勉強地將眼睛睜開一絲縫隙，努力的樣子讓相葉不禁失笑，彎起嘴角向他遞上眼鏡。</p>
<p>天色逐漸轉亮，朝陽自海平面上緩緩升起，將海浪及一旁的雲朵染得金黃。相葉伸手握住松本置於毛毯下的手，往側邊倚在他肩上。<br/>
「5x20 PV的外景地？」<br/>
「嗯。」<br/>
超過四分之一個世紀的認識，不需多言松本也能明白相葉的用心。慶幸對方在長成溫柔可靠的大人的同時，還是保有小小的任性及浪漫，不得不說對自己十分受用。<br/>
縱使交往已久，對這個人的喜歡卻是有增無減，想把對方揉進胸口的心情，自初識那天以來始終如一。</p>
<p><i>——你看，是2020最後一天的日出。晚上的演唱會結束後，潤就可以好好休息，做自己想做的事情了。</i><br/>
相葉大概會這樣跟自己說吧，如果沒有歪倒著身體在他肩上睡著的話。<br/>
松本伸手摟過戀人單薄的肩，透過擋風玻璃望著外頭眩目的美景，獨自品嚐著自己的興奮和焦慮；明天之後的事情他還未細想，因為光是要把握當下就已精疲力竭。腦中清點了待會回去要再跟幕後團隊討論的幾處，他親了親相葉的臉頰：「雅紀，車我來開，去後座睡。」</p>
<p>最後一天了，松本深吸一口氣。<br/>
讓嵐的名字響徹到最後一個音符消逝的那刻吧。</p>
<p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>可能因為這篇寫的是睡眠不足的故事，每次打開這篇我就很想睡（現在也）<br/>難不成是魔咒嗎？！</p>
<p>看到總監說他有好好睡覺真是太好了，但看到他整個一月只上了一天班還是^^<br/>說什麼覺得寂寞的人自己要加油喔，倒是給我起床上班啊——！！！！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>